Explosion
by Ayamecha
Summary: Dość intymna miniaturka między Quinn a Rachel. Akcja po odcinku 2x16, po kłótni a audytorium.


Szła korytarzem. Nie płakała. Nie musiała. Ludzie nie potrzebowali łez by zobaczyć, że coś jest nie tak. Mimo wszystko szła z dumnie uniesioną głową, blond loki rytmiczne uderzały o jej plecy i ramiona, a paznokcie wbijały się w okładkę książki, jak dziki kot wpija pazury w upolowaną zwierzynę.

Podeszła do szafki, nerwowo wykręcając szyfr, kiedy Santana pojawiła się znienacka.

- Co się dzieje? - spytała bez owijania w bawełnę, z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Coś musi się dziać? - odawrknęła szybko blondynka.

- Zazwyczaj nie odprawiasz tortur wzrokiem na każdym w zasięgu wzroku, więc coś widocznie musiało.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, przymykając powieki. Jedno słowo, przed którym jej organizm bronił się wszystkimi siłami.

- Finn.

Biały uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz mulatki, jednak nie zawierał w sobie nic symaptycznego.

- Worek na kartofle coś ci zrobił? Czy może znowu miałaś kogoś na boku?

- Przestań - Na twarzy Quinn odbiło się zdegustowanie. - "To nie to", "Nie jest tak samo".

- Widać kolorowe podkolanówki bardziej go kręcą. Nie martw...

- Właśnie nie! Wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Tutaj nie chodzi o Rachel. Przez cały czas miała urojenia, skazywałam każde nasze podejście na porażkę przez jej cholerny talent. A Finn jest sam, ot co. Berry zabawia się z St. Jamesem, a Finn spędza dnie na rozmowach z Puckiem. Może ty mi powiesz co jest ze mną nie tak? - pierwsze łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. Krople, w których zawarta była cała frustracja, która tak naprawdę opierała się na urojeniu.

Santana nie zdążyła jednak nic odpowiedzieć. Stała zszokowana jej zachowaniem i faktami, które właśnie usłyszała, kiedy Quinn biegła w drugę stronę korytarza. Nie zjawiła się na pozostałych trzech lekcjach.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu płakała. Chyba zasnęła. Tak, nie przepłakałaby bez przerwy ośmiu godzin. Dochodziła druga nad ranem. Odarnęła złote kosmyki przylepione do twarzy, wyjęła spod poduszki piżamę i udała się do łazienki.

To był prawdopdobnie najzimniejszy prysznic w jej życiu. Idealnie mieszał się z jej lodowatymi łzami i boleśnie zmywał wszystkie rozgrzane żale ostatnich dni. Wyszła z kabiny, chwiejąc się i dygocząc z zimna. Ręcznik, piżama, zęby, twarz. I udała się do pokoju.

Czy tak miało być zawsze? Czy od miała przez całe życie spotykać tylko chwilowe zauroczenia, zmarnowane miłości lub odrzucenia szczerej miłości? Nie była święta - fakt. Ale nie była zła. Nie zasługiwała na tyle złego. Nic co zrobiła nie było naumyślne. Wszystko dotychczas działo się automatycznie, szybko. I zawsze odwracało się do niej plecami. Wszystko, co w życiu ma. Albo _miała_.

Z powrotem ułożyła się na łóżku i zerknęła na telefon. Trzy nieodebrane połączenia. Od... Rachel.

Rachel. Właśnie Rachel. Ta niziutka dziewczyna z potężnym głosem, którą wczoraj po raz kolejny doprowadziła do płaczu. Jak zwykle obwiniała wszystkich w koło, tylko nie siebie. Jeśli jej samej nie należało się tyle niedobrego od życia, to już na pewny nie zasługiwała na to Berry. To ją uważała za źródło swoich porażek. Postanowiła nie rozmyślać dłużej, nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożyła telefon do ucha.

- H...halo? - powiedział, a raczej wyziewał do słuchawki żeński, słodki głos.

_No tak. Jest środek nocy. Cholera, co ja sobie myślałam?_

- Cześć Rachel... Tu Quinn. Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno, ale chciałam się jak najszybciej z tobą skontaktować.

- Spokojnie, nic nie szkodzi! - nie potrzeba było dużo czasu by ją rozbudzić. - Dzwoniłam, bo uznałam, że pewnie będziesz potrzebowała pocieszyciela. Słyszałam o tobie i Finnie, i zaczęłam się martwić... Wiem coś o tym.

Delikatne mrowienie w brzuchu i zatrzymujący się gardle oddech. Chyba Rachel była teraz jedyną osobą , która szczerze się nią przejmowała. Przynajmniej w stosunku do niej nie miała wątpliwości co do jej intecji. Życie z wielkiej krainie baśni zrobiło z niej usobienie szerości i prawdomówności. Perfekcjonizmu równiez, ale nie o tym mowa. Może to... Była jej ostatnią podporą. W tej chwili też ostatnią nadzieją. Trzeba spróbować.

- Posłuchaj, przyszłabyś jutro do mnie po lekcjach? Chciałabym porozmawiać.

- Naprawdę? Nie no, wiesz. J-Ja bardzo chętnie - pierwszy od dwudziestu czterech godzin uśmiech pojawił się na zapuchniętej twarzy blondynki. Jej zakłopotanie było conajmniej urocze.

- Cieszę się. Będę czekać. Dobranoc - Quinn pożegnała się najmilszym tonem, na jaki było ją teraz stać. Może ludzie mieli rację mówiąc o otaczającej ją aurze poprawiającej samopoczucie?

Otuliła się niebieską kołdrą i wygodnie ułożyła się w dwuosobowym, miękkim łóżku. Dalej była przybita. I ciągle miała ochotę płakać. Ale rozmowa z Rachel w pewien sposób poprawiła ją w lepszy nastrój. Wywołała u niej lekkie podekscytowanie. Sama nie znała jeszcze celu ich jutrzejszego spotkania. Miała jedynie przeczucie, że potrzebuje tego spotkania. Cóż, miła rozmowa przy kawie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

Po kilku minutach spała już głęboko, z delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami i grzywką zakrywającą spokojną już twarz.

Brunetka stała już w drzwiach w różowej sukience z dwiema kieszonkami na klatce piersiowej i paskem podkreślającym talię, okryta wierzchnim ponczo. Kołysała się delikatnie, uśmiechając nerwowo.

- Witaj, Rachel. Zapraszam - wyższa dziewczyna usunęła się z przejścia i wykonała zachęcający gest ręką.

Rozbieranie i podróż na górę przebiegały w ciszy. Dziewczyny tylko uśmiechały się do siebie ciepło. Co najdziwniejsze, nie były to wymuszane uśmiechy.

- Więc. Zaprosiłaś mnie w jakimś konkretnym celu? - niższa z nich zapytała wesoło, rozsadzając się na łóżku. - Och, wybacz. Mam dziś wyjątkowo dobry humor, to było niestosowne. Jak się trzymasz?

- Wiesz, nie wiem czemu, ale wczoraj po naszej rozmowie poczułam się dużo lepiej. Między innymi za to chciałam ci podziękować - Quinn odparła wolno i spokojnie, zastanawiając się dokładnie nad każdym słowem. Musiała to robić, bo przy aktualnym tętnie mogłaby bez zastanowienia dać jej lekcję portugalskiego.

Po twarzy Rachel przemknął zmieszany uśmiech i spuściła głowę, kierując wzrok na swoje białe rajstopy.

- Cieszę się. Wiem jak zachowanie niektórych mężczyzn potrafi być bolesne i... po prostu wolałam się upewnić, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Blondynka wpatrywała się w nią jak w obrazek. Brązowe, długie, spływające po ramionach włosy, trochę niekształtny nos, pełne usta i gęste, czarne rzęsy. Była naprawdę ładna. Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyła? Wcześniej postrzegała ją jako najgorszego wroga. Czy tak trudno było przez chwilę zrzucić z siebie maskę nienawiści i dostrzec tak wartościowe cechy u tej niewielkich rozmiarów osoby? Nagle z ust wyrwał jej się niekontrolowany, odrobinę za głośny szept:

- Po twoim telefonie...

Rachel na te słowa wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała w jej zielone oczy. Wtedy było po wszystkim. Nagle wszystko dookoła straciło znaczenie, kształt i wszystkie inne właściwości. Spoglądały sobie w oczy, bezgłośnie. Brunetka szukając wyjaśnienia i odpowiedzi na właśnie wypowiedzane zdanie, blondynka niedowierzając własnym uszom i czekając na reakcję.

Jednak nic się nie stało. Wymieniały spojrzenia. W pewnym momencie Quinn postanowiła zainterweniować. _Raz kozie śmierć, teraz albo nigdy_. Ruszyła szybko z miejsca i złączyła ich wargi. Po kilku sekundach przerwała jednostronny pocałunek, dając ujście cichemu westchnieniu niższej z nich.

- Co...

- Proszę - wyszeptała jej w usta.

Tym razem to ona była tą całowaną. Rachel wyciągnęła szyję i wbiła się w jej wargi. Nie był to delikatny, oswajający się pocałunek. Tak jakby wszystko co chowała w środku nagle zerwało ostatnie zawiasy i wyszło na zewnątrz z powiększoną siłą. Fabray nie potrzebowała dłuższej zachęty. Przejechała językiem po jej wardze, następnie szybko wślizgując go do ust towarzyszki. Jedną ręką chwyciła ją za szyję, drugą położyła w talii, na co dziewczyna zareagowała zduszonym jękiem i nie pozostała dłużna. Ale to było ciągle mało. Dostatecznie podniecona blondynka przełożyła ją na plecy nie rozłączając ust. Zaczęła schodzić w dół, wzdłuż szyi, ssąc przy tym jej gładką skórę. Schodziła niżej, upajana niezrozumiałym mamrotaniem Rachel, aż natknęła się na guziki. One też nie stanowiły żadnej przeszkody. Zaczęła je zręcznie rozpinać, z przerwą na podciągnięcie ich obu w głąb łóżka by wygodniej się umiejscowić. Poczuła dłoń wplataną w jej lekko przepocone już loki, kiedy dotarła do dwóch kształtnych wybrzuszeń na klatce piersiowej. Zaczęła sięgać rękami wzdłuż żeber, ku rozpięciu biustonosza, kiedy z inicjatywi dziewczyny pod nią obie znalazły się na kolanach.

- D-Dlaczego? - wyspała Rachel, cały czas trzymając Quinn w pasie.

- Nie wiem. Wierz mi, nie mam pojęcia... Ale nie chcę przestać - czuła jak łzy gromadzą jej się pod powiekami. Od dawna tak się nie czuła. Nawet z Finnem. Kochana. Całym sercem.

Brunetka tylko kiwnęła głową i szybko sięgnęła ku dolnemu końcowi jej bluzki, którą obie zgrabnym ruchem zdjęły, odsłaniając pięknie wymodelowane ciało blondynki. Pewnym ruchem przylgnęła do jej krągłych piersi, obnażając je po chwili szybkim zdjęciem stanika.

Teraz ona znajdowała się na górze. Zaczęła bawić się różowymi, stwardniałymi sutkami jeszcze wczoraj zrozpaczonej dziewczyny. Raz delikatnie je przygryzała, za chwilę lizała lub łapczywie spała, w reakcji na co jej plecy wyginały się w łuk. Po chwili sprawiania przyjemności chwyciła ją za biodra i zaczęła schodzić językiem wzdłuż brzucha, zatrzymując na chwilę w okolicach pępka. Wsunęła paznokcie pod legginsy dziewczyny i pociągnęła wzdłuż jednej, a potem drugiej nogi, otrzymując przy tym jej pomoc. Nachyliła się nad nią jeszcze raz i pocałowała mocno w usta, zostając przy nich tak długo, aż obie zapragnęły zaczerpnąć oddechu.

- Chcesz żebym...? - spytała niepewnie, błądząc rękami wzdłuż idealnego ciała Quinn.

Ona tylko złapała ją za szczękę i przyciągnęła do siebie, niecierpliwie szukając jej ust i języka. Rachel nie potrzebowała niczego więcej by zrozumieć. Sięgnęła do jej białej bielizny i zsunęła ją zręcznie jednym ruchem. Rozpoczęła od wewnętrznej strony uda, przesuwając po nim szybko językiem. Czuła pod sobą ciarki przechodzące przez ciało koleżanki. W odpowiedzi na coraz bardziej błagalne jęki postanowiła ją usatysfakcjonować. Nie robiła tego wcześniej, ale postanowiła zdać się na swoją wyobraźnię i sposób, w jaki ona chciałaby mieć _to_ robione.

Przejechała językiem dookoła mokregu sromu, przytrzymując rozemocjonowane ciało Quinn. Jeździła nim dookoła, stopniowo zbliżając się, aż dochodząc do samego środka przyspieszyła znacznie. Dziewczyna pod nią wydała z siebie zaskoczony krzyk i wyrzuciła biodra do przodu, wymawiając jej imię coraz głośniej i częściej w miarę zwiększania się tempa ruchów języka. _Całe szczęście, że rodziców nie ma w domu_.

Jeszcze chwile powtarzała te ruchy, czasami zmieniając kierunek i dodając palce, aż poczuła, że nagle znalazła się na plecach. Obu dziewczynom kręciło się w głowie. Po otworzeniu oczu ujrzała uśmiechniętą i dyszącą Quinn, przyglądającej się jej z fascynacją.

Nie miała jednak szansy na wypowiedzenie jakichkolwiek słow. Wspólnymi siłami zdjęły jej stanik i rajstopy, a wyższa dziewczyna zaczęła powtarzać jej ruchy, jednak w przyspieszonym tempie, aż doszła do jej sromu. Działa jednak dużo szybciej od Rachel, przez co brunetka nie nadążała z wypowiadaniem kolejnych słów przerwanych nierównomiernymi jękami. Jeszcze przez chwilę chwytała jedną ręką prześcieradło, a drugą zanurzała w złotych włosach przyjaciółki, kiedy Quinn doszła do najwrażliwszego punktu a łechtaczce. Wtedy wyrzuciła biodra z całej siły do przodu i odrzuciła głowę w tył wykrzykując jej imię. Wtedy usłyszała nad uchem jej nierówny oddech i przerywany szpet:

- Jesteś jeszcze... dziewicą?

Obie ułożyły się na boku, twarzą w twarz, trzymając się za ręce.

- T-tak - wydyszała Rachel, nie do końca przytomna po przeżyciach ostatniej godziny.

- A chcesz żebym... żebym - kiwnęła głową znacząco przysuwając do niej swoje obolałe wargi i odgarnęła jej brązowe kosmyki z czoła.

Drobniejsza dziewczyna przez chwilę leżała nic nie mówiąc, bacznie obserwując ciało zdyszanej blondynki. _Jest niesamowicie piękna_. W tej sytuacji znów nie potrzebowała słów. Wsunęła głowę w zagłębienie szyi Quinn, umieszczając się na dole, szeptając w jej skórę ledwo słyszalne potwierdzenia. Była cheerleaderka poczuła dreszcz. To, co jej zaproponowała nie było błachą sprawą. Zdecydowała się ją rozdziewiczyć, a chciała, żeby było to dla niej jak najpiękniejsze wspomnienie.

Zerwała się szybko z łóżka i podbiegła do szafki na równoległej ścianie, zostawiając nagą Berry na łóżku. Nawet nie zauważyły, kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać. Po chwili zwróciła się do niej trzymając w jednej ręce wibrator, a w drugiej żel do masażu.

- Postaram się żeby jak najmniej bolało - wyszeptała jej do ucha, przygryzając je lekko.

Otworzyła buteleczkę i wylała część zawartości na dłoń, którą przeniosła na dziwnego kształtu urządzenie. Rachel właśnie uświadomiła sobie na co się zgodziła. Miała stracić dziewictwo z kawałkiem plastiku?

Wtedy całe podniecenie z niej uszło. Zamiast oddechu podniecenia, teraz wzdychała już tylko z nerwów. Fabray zaczynała zbliżać się do jej ujścia, delikatnie gładząc ją po brzuchu. Już prawie. Jeszcze kilka sekund. To nie może się tak skończyć.

- Stój! - wykrzyknęła panicznie.

Nie, to nie tak miało wyglądać. Nie tak chciała tracić tak cenną rzecz. Nie z robotem na baterie.

Szybko podniosła się z łóżka, chwytając stanik leżący po jej lewej, wkładając go na siebie szybkim ruchem. Quinn zastygła w tej samej pozie dalej analizując kolejne sytuacje. Tak blisko, tak cudownie. Aż nagle mała brunetka zerwała się z łóżka i zaczęła wkładać na siebie porozrzucane po pokoju ubrania. Odpuściła sobie rajstopy, zapięła kilka guzików sukienki i szybko wsnuęła baletki bez pomocy rąk. Cały czas patrzyła na nagą dziewczynę na łóżku. Nie chciała patrzeć, ale kiedy zaczęła nie mogła już oderwać wzroku. Klęczała na pościeli, z włosami przyklejonymi do czoła, wyrazem twarzy zapowiadającym wybuch płaczu i spojrzeniem wbitym w miejsce, które przed minutą zajmwała Rachel.

W końcu jej głowa zaczęła się poruszać. Szyja obróciła się lekko, a oczy wypełnione niedowierzaniem spojrzały w jej własne.

Zrezygnowała, wybiegła. Zostawiła ją samą w pościeli przesiąkniętej zapachem ich ciał. Zdarła ponczo z wieszaka i pobiegła najszybciej jak umiała do swojego domu.

_Nie wiedziała, że właśnie widziała Quinn po raz ostatni._


End file.
